


Dittle

by blue_eyed



Series: Summer Pthon 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Medical Kink, Other, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Minor Characters challenge of Summer Pornathon. Also a fill for the Medical Kink square of my kink_bingo card.</p><p>Elyan has a medical problem. The cure is uncomfortable in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dittle

Elyan took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Gaius’ chambers. 

“Enter.” 

Elyan walked into the room, being careful to shut the door after him.

“Gaius.” 

“Sir Elyan, can I be of assistance?”

“Is – is Merlin around?” He asked, not wanting to have more of an audience than he needed. This was embarrassing enough as it is.

“No, I believe he is with the King, if you need him.” 

“No. I was just – asking.” Gaius doesn’t respond to this, he just gestured towards a seat.

“Sit.” He said, sitting down himself. 

“I’m having problems. When...passing water.” He forced out, eyes focused on the floor. He could feel the humiliation crawl along his skin.

“What kind of problems?”

“It’s just – difficult. I have to strain, sometimes, despite having a need to go.” 

“Any pain?” 

Elyan shook his head, shifting in his seat. He chanced a look at Gaius. The man looked impassive, no hint of amusement, which reassured Elyan a little. 

“It sounds like a stricture.” 

“What’s that?”

“A slight blocking of the urinal passage, caused by damage – I imagine you’ve had some injury and the body hasn’t healed correctly.”

Well, Gaius sounded calm, which was a relief. Elyan assumed he wasn’t dying then. 

“So what now?”

“The cure is simple, but may be uncomfortable.” Gaius stood up and pulled out a book. He flipped open to the relevant page and showed Elyan a picture. Elyan felt his jaw fall open. 

The picture was – well – there was a penis and someone was inserting a _rod_ -

“I’ll need to insert a rod into the opening of your penis, and gradually force the stricture open.”

Elyan spluttered incoherently, and jumped from his seat. Hearing out loud was worse, made him want to curl up and never take his trousers off again.

“What? No , I’m – I’ll – sort something out.” He said, getting up and all but running out of the room. There had to be another way.

~~~

The problem doesn’t go away. Elyan tries anything he can think of. He’s tried drinking water – so much he felt sick, stomach aching and swollen with it. He waited until he was desperate, barely able to walk with it. The resulting stream was pitiful, and it took him what felt like hours to empty himself. 

He took himself in hand, wondering if the force of spilling himself would help – open it. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and he came, shuddering as he watched the pitiful spurting. 

He let his head fall back to the pillow, groaning loudly. He was going to have to go back to Gaius.

~~~

“Gaius.” 

“Sir Elyan.” 

“My condition has not improved.” He said, forcing himself to meet Gaius’ eyes. Gaius nodded.

“Do you want to try the procedure?” 

“If there’s no other option.” 

“There isn’t. I assure you, it doesn’t hurt, it just feels unusual.” Gaius said, reassuringly. He turned to the table and made a space. “Remove your trousers and lie on the table.” He said, walking to one of his cabinets.

Elyan stripped his trousers, and sat on the bed. Gaius returned with a number of metal rods, and a bottle in one hand, and a bowl of water in the other. 

“First I’ll need to wash the area.” Gaius said, dipping a cloth into the bowl. Elyan swallowed as he was washed methodically. Gaius was concentrating on his task, occasionally muttering to himself. Elyan took a deep breath and ignored the way his skin was overheated, blood rushing to his face.

Gaius opened the bottle and poured the oil over a thin rod, covering it thoroughly. 

“This will require me to hold the penis and will be a little cold.” Gaius said. Elyan nodded and covered his face with an arm, trying to relax.

He jumped at the first firm touch of Gaius’ hand, and bit his lip as he waiting for the inevitable. Gaius didn’t hesitate – as soon as he felt the rod against the slit of his cock, the rod was sliding inside him.

Elyan couldn’t stop the noise that escaped from his throat.

“Do not move.” Gaius said firmly. 

Elyan swallowed again, mouth dry. “Sorry.” 

Gaius said nothing. 

The rod slipped deeper. The friction was indescribable, as was the feeling of fullness in a way he’d never felt before. 

To his horror he felt the slow burn of arousal prickle down his spine, the heat from his face spreading down his chest to settle low in his stomach. 

He suppressed a shudder, feeling himself jerk as he stiffened around the metal.

Gaius just waited, silently. When Elyan had settled, Gaius started to remove the rod.

Elyan peeked out as the rod was slowly pulled out, watching the slick metal emerging from his stiff cock. Gaius ignored Elyan’s mortified whimper.

“I’ll insert a bigger one now.”

The next rod was uncomfortable, and Elyan had to fight not to squirm. He clenched the table with his free hand, nails digging into the wood. 

There was a bit of pain when it hit what Elyan guessed was where the injury was, and he managed to calm himself a bit, which he was grateful for. He choked on a breath as it was pulled out, dragging against the inside of his cock. He was sure he wasn’t going to survive this prodecure. 

“Last one. This might be painful.” 

Elyan sucked in a breath, aware he was panting softly, sweat trickling down his face. The fact that Gaius was unaffected by Elyan’s obvious – discomfort – wasn’t as comforting as Elyan would’ve liked. The only recognition of Elyan’s agitation was the occasional pause so Elyan could regain control over his muscles. 

Any other thoughts he may have had about Gaius’ attitude left his mind when the bigger rod entered him. It was quite uncomfortable – he could feel himself stretching to try and accommodate it. Oil was sliding down his cock, cool and slippery on his hot skin. 

He grunted when the narrowing was forced open more. Gaius muttered an apology, but Elyan barely noticed it. He was dizzy, his mind completely confused by the conflicting messages it was getting from his body. 

His toes curled as the thick rod was pulled out, choking back a groan. 

“Finished. You may wash and re-dress yourself.” Gaius said, gathering the equipment and moving towards a wash basin. Elyan removed his arm and blinked up at the ceiling. 

He sat up slowly and shook his head, trying to clear it. He picked up a cloth and wiped the oil off his cock, shivering at the touch of his hand. He forced himself to be quick and put his trousers on, hoping his long tunic covered any evidence of his current state. 

“That should fix the problem. It may return after a while, and the procedure may have to be carried out again.” 

“Again?” 

“Yes,” Gaius said, turning to look at Elyan. “The tissue may re-grow around the injury, and cause the narrowing to re-occur. It may even be the case that you will require training in doing the procedure to yourself, if the problem continues to re-appear on a regular basis.” 

“Oh,” Elyan said, suddenly feeling very hot again.


End file.
